Caring Sacrifices
by Me-rite-much
Summary: Tai gets hurt after he jumps in front of an attack meant to hurt Matt, then Tai gets kidnapped while hes injured and now Matt might never be able to tell Tai what he feels. taito/yamachi


Caring Sacrifices  
  
By: Me-rite-much  
  
A/n: This idea I got about a day or so ago, and I really need to write something or else people will think im dead or something. I haven't posted anything this week because I have been working on my website. So to make up for the missing fic for the week I am writing this. I really don't know why I made the title that one, if anyone who reads this has a better idea for a title please feel free to tell me.  
  
More a/n: and also, I know I know, all the fics ive written have that one big mistake in which I don't change paragraphs in between character dialogue. I did my best to fix this problem in the fic so I hope I did well on it.  
  
WARNING: THIS FIC HAS YAOI (BOYXBOY) BETWEEN TAI AND MATT SO DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF, GO AWAY, RUUUUUUUN RUUUUN RRUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The dark sky covering the digiworld was a bad omen for what was about to happen. Myotismon had somehow found the digidestined kids and now he was trying to attack them during the night and do whatever he could to finish them off. Luckily, Sora had been on the night watch and was able to wake everyone up before Myotismon could attack any of them. The fight had been going on for a while now, and both Myotismon and the digidestened were very weakened. Myotismon knew he was starting to lose the edge in the battle and was quickly thinking about something, anything that would help him.  
  
Then a small grin appeared on Myotismons face as he thought up something. "If I cannot defeat you, I will at least take out one of you!" And with that, he aimed his Grisly Wing attack at Matt. Matt was on a small ledge a few feet above the rest of the digidestined except for T.K. and Tai. Unfortunately, Matt didn't notice because he was looking over T.K. who just tripped and fell. "Matt look out!" Tai yelled as Matt turned around and a look of doom came over his face when he saw the bats appear rushing towards him.  
  
Matt closed his eyes fearing the worst, but then he heard a scream of pain and then a huge thud. 'What happened?' Matt thought as he opened his eyes. He heard Sora and Kari scream as an unwelcome sight showed up in Matt's eyes. Tai had jumped in front of the attack, and he had been hit hard and was now bleeding all over the ground. "Oh my god, no Tai, why did you." He got up and ran over to Tai's bloody and unconscious form. "Why?" Matt whispered as he picked Tai in his arms and gently brushed away some of Tai's hair from his face.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness!" Myotismon said as he flew over to where Matt was. Matt stood up with a look of hatred on his face. "I won't let you harm Tai!" He yelled at the virus digimon that was rushing to attack him.  
  
Myotismon smiled as he attempted to strike Matt. Before he was able to however, the kid's digimon began to fight the virus digimon again. Myotismon hissed out in pain as he was assaulted by a flurry of blue blasters and the other digimons attacks. However, Myotismon had been able to break free of their attacks and then rushed over and with on swift hit, knocked Matt out as he was trying to pull Tai away from the fight and then took Tai and slung the boy over his shoulders. "Let your little friend be a warning to what I will do to the rest of you if you interfere with my plans!" And with that, Myotismon flew off into the night sky. "Come back!" Matt yelled as he ran to the edge of the ledge.  
  
He fell to his knees in tears when he realized there was nothing he could do. 'Please no, don't, please.' Matt thought to himself as Myotismons dark form disappeared over the horizon. The rest of the night had been spent in quiet thought around the campfire as Matt and the rest of the digidestined were thinking about how they would be able to rescue Tai from Myotismon. Kari wasn't able to do anything as she continued sobbing into gatomons fur. 'Damnit Tai! Why did you have to jump in the way? I wasn't worth it. . .' Matt thought angrily as he stared into the flames.  
  
About an hour had finally passed after Myotismons attack, and all the scars of battle were still very fresh. Greymon had tried his best to attack Myotismon as he fled with a seriously wounded Tai on his shoulders. Now all that was left was a weak and injured Agumon distressed over the loss of his companion. Matt had spent a few minutes still on that ledge, not believing what had happened. In less then two minutes, Tai had taken a Grisly Wing attack for Matt, then he was kidnapped by Myotismon, it all took a while to sink into Matt's head. What had finally convinced him was Kari's sobbing as she was being held back by the rest of the digidestined as she tried to run after Myotismon to help her brother. Sora was now pacing quietly around the fire, worried especially about Kari. Tai was kari's big brother, if anything happened to Tai, even Kari wouldn't be able to handle it. Matt was also worried about what Myotismon would do to Tai, would he torture him, leave him rotting in some cell, or worse?  
  
The thought about what Myotismon would do to Tai ate away at Matt inside. Matt's anguish was multiplied 10-fold because for a while, he's loved Tai. Matt didn't know how it started, he just caught himself thinking differently about Tai every once in a while. What truly convinced Matt he had feelings for Tai was when he had a dream in which he and Tai went very far in. He blushed a bit when he remembered that. Then Matt began to pay attention to the plan the group was making to rescue Tai from Myotismons fortress. Not being someone to be left out and ignored, Matt quickly spoke up.  
  
"So what's the plan so far?" Matt stood up and looked at the other digidestined.  
  
"We still don't know," Sora confessed as she threw her hands in the air in frustration. "The only way we can get in without any trouble is to somehow sneak in," She continued as Matt listened intently. "But how we are gonna sneak in I have no idea."  
  
"There has to be some kind of secret entrance we can take advantage of" Joe piped in, thinking of everything they could possibly do to get into Myotismons fortress undetected. The group spent a while thinking about possible ways to sneak into Myotismons liar. They kept at it until the sun finally rose and a new day had begun. Even after all that time, they were no closer to figuring out a way to sneak in. Finally Izzy spoke up, "Hey wait a second! If we can get someone to lure him away from his castle somehow, we will have enough time for the rest of us to sneak in and find Tai!"  
  
Everyone quickly agreed with the idea, but then Joe quickly voiced in a concern, "Ok, but how are we gonna lure Myotismon out of his castle? We can't just tell him to come out."  
  
"Yeah, we need something to lure him out," Izzy agreed, "but what?" That's when everyone slowly turned and faced Kari. "What?" she asked surprised that so much attention had suddenly been focused on her. "Kari, we know a way to help Tai, but it's gonna require you helping us a bit. . ."  
  
"I will do anything if it means getting my brother back." Kari bravely spoke as she stood up, wiping some tears from her eyes." She calmly waited for what the group would tell her.  
  
"Kari, Myotismon would do anything for your crest, we need to pretend that we would trade the crest to get Tai back, and we need a way to distract him, that way we can sneak in and find Tai. But don't worry, you will have some help, but we need to find out who will stay behind and who will go help Tai. . ." Before she could say more, Matt quickly chirped in "I'm gonna go and help Tai, I owe him for how he saved me back there."  
  
Sora quietly nodded in agreement and then the group starting sorting out how everyone would be divided among for the plan.  
  
After a small time of being unconscious, Tai finally weakly blinked his eyes open. He had no idea what was going on or what had happened, all he knew was that he was being taken somewhere, his memory was quickly jarred back when he realized he was on Myotismons shoulder. Tai tried to strike Myotismon to let him go, but before he could lift an arm, a huge wave of pain overcame him, and then Tai noticed he had something, strange, and thick on his face. 'oh my god, its my blood.' He began to panic as he wondered how badly he was injured, then Tai quickly starting getting worried as he wondered about Matt. 'I hope I was able to save him, I couldn't bear to lose him.' The thought of seeing Matt again helped strengthen Tai's struggles to escape. But it was futile as he tried to escape the strong grasp of Myotismon with his much damaged self. It also made little sense due to the fact that Myotismon was flying very high, if he let go of Tai, Tai would have little chance of surviving the fall. Finally after the pain was too strong for him to keep struggling, Tai once again fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw before the darkness overwhelmed him was the looming height of Myotismons Castle.  
  
The group agreed they would go get Tai once the day was over, because they needed time to rest, especially the digimon, after such a tough battle. Even Matt had to agree they needed rest, but that still didn't stop him from the constant worry about what Myotismon was up to.  
  
The cell door of the dank dungeon creaked open as Myotismon finally got Tai off his shoulder and dumped him on the cold ground inside the cell. "Get up boy!" Myotismon hollered as he gave Tai a weak kick in the side. The immense pain woke Tai up almost immediately. "You will stay here until I decide how to best torment you. And don't think I don't already know about your pathetic little friends that will try to rescue you. I know they will come for you, but once they get here, all of them will join you and you will all suffer together."  
  
Tai did his best to stay strong and not break down in front of Myotismon, no matter what; he wouldn't give Myotismon the satisfaction of seeing him break down. Tai slowly lifted himself up a little bit and looked Myotismon in the eye with great anger. "You watch Myotismon, my friends will stop you. . ." Tai barely whispered as he was overcome by a coughing fit.  
  
Myotismon glared and struck Tai hard in the ribs with a kick. "Fool!" He screamed as some blood spurted from Tai's mouth in response to the kick. Tai collapsed, rolled over, then screamed from the massive amounts of pain he received. Then Myotismon reached into his cape and pulled out Tai's crest of courage and his digivice. A smile crept up Myotismons face as he saw the look Tai had when Myotismon slowly let the crest dangle in his fingers. A small thought of defeat entered Tai's mind when he saw the crest. Laughing madly, Myotismon walked out of the cell and locked it.  
  
Tai could barely see anything, the small torch lighting the room had a very small flame, and his cell had no windows. Tai curled up and tried to support himself up the best he could, only now did he realize how gloomy the place was. At this moment Tai wished more than anything now for Matt to be there with him. He longed to be held and feel safe with Matt. Even though he still hadn't told Matt, and knew if Matt found out he might freak and hate Tai forever. Then Tai started hoping that he could get the chance to tell Matt anything. If he didn't escape the dungeon somehow, he knew he would never see his friends again. Tai then began to wonder how injured he was. Maybe it was very serious, Tai knew it wasn't anything small, but just how hurt was he? He couldn't feel the blood on his face anymore, had it dried up? 'I can't do anything but wait for them I guess.' Tai thought to himself as he sat in the cell.  
  
For Matt, the day seemed to have taken forever to end. He was anxious to go to Myotismons Castle and rescue Tai, he knew every second Tai spent there meant every second he would go on suffering. Matt remembered how injured Tai had been because of the Grisly Wing he took for him. Matt pounded the ground in anger, 'I can't believe I just kneeled there like an idiot instead of getting out of the way!' He scolded himself mentally. 'None of this would've have happened if I would've just gotten out of the way! Tai wouldn't have been hurt and Myotismon's plan would've failed!' T.K. and gabumon were getting worried about Matt and tried to help him. "You ok Matt? You can tell me, I'll understand." T.K. carefully asked his bigger brother who seemed to almost be in tears.  
  
"Don't worry T.K. I'm alright." Matt tried to hold his act together; he couldn't tell his little brother what he was really feeling, besides, how could T.K. understand what Matt truly felt? How could T.K. know what Matt felt about Tai? How could T.K. understand how much Matt would give almost anything to hold Tai and be with him, no, T.K. might just never understand, and that's why Matt had to lie to his brother like that.  
  
Matt assured his little brother and his digimon that everything was alright, so they finally left him alone after a little while. Matt stretched and leaned against the small log in the camp. He stared at the missing campfire, which would need to be lit soon. Matt got more anxious as the sunset arrived, once it got dark, the group would be off to rescue Tai.  
  
"Wake up, boy." Tai heard the harsh voice wake him. "I spent a while thinking about what to do with you and I finally came up with a great idea." Tai got worried as he wondered what Myotismon had in mind. Then Tai saw Myotismons Crimson Whip. Myotismon smiled as he slung the whip on the floor and heard the snap. "If your friends try to pull anything, you will be the one who will pay." And with that, he brandished the whip around Tai's throat. Tai was caught totally off guard and more pain shot through him as he was dragged out of the cell. The only trace of him ever being there was the small traill of blood that Tai had made while he was being dragged.  
  
The group had begun to travel to Myotismons castle about an hour earlier. The place wasn't that far off, that's partly why Myotismon had been able to find them. Instead of being somewhere near the middle, Matt was way ahead of everyone. He had to stop every few seconds so everyone could catch up with him. "Hurry up guys!" Matt tried to rally everyone.  
  
"You have. . . to. . . wait!" Mimi yelled out as she leaned an arm against a tree to catch her breath. Matt got impatient as everyone finally caught up once again.  
  
"We need to be careful," Izzy warned as he caught up. "If Myotismon knows what we are up too, we're in trouble. And we won't get as much help as we bad before, remember that now that Tai's gone, agumon can't digivolve." Matt hated the fact that Izzy was right, but he had no other choice to agree. Then he looked at Tai's digimon. The orange dinosaur had been distraught ever since Tai was taken by Myotismon. Even though Matt did begin to slow down a bit, the group still needed to hurry. The night air was very cold and the low visibility of the fog that mysteriously started appearing when they got closer to Myotismons fortress meant that they couldn't simply rush in or else they might get ambushed by enemy digimon.  
  
Myotismon sat in his dark throne on the highest tower of his castle. Smiling evilly, he sensed people were approaching. "What is it master?" Demidevimon asked as the bat-digimon flew to it's master.  
  
"It's time. . ." Myotismon said as he stood up and began to walk to the balcony outside. "The digidestined are coming to rescue their little friend, I can practically smell their weakness as they approach. This is all going just perfect. . ." And then with another dark smile, he leaped from the balcony onto the courtyard below, and walked to the entrance of the stairway that led to the dungeons.  
  
Tai had earlier been dragged to another cell and Myotismon had chained his neck to the end of the cell. He had no sense of anything, Tai didn't even know whether it was night or day. His wounds were very serious, and being dragged and thrown into another cell didn't help him that much. Tai could barely stay awake as he got drowsier and drowsier from the loss of blood. Every time Tai was about to go unconscious, he quickly tried to jar himself awake, doing whatever it took so he wouldn't succumb to the darkness again. His vision was very blurry, a bit of nervous sweat on his face, his shirt badly torn and many small cuts and bruises were on him. Tai had no idea how much longer he could stay awake, he knew if he slept, he might just not wake up. 'It doesn't matter, all this is worth it, if Matt is safe, all of this was worth it. . .' Tai kept repeating that single thought to himself as his eyes slowly closed.  
  
Quickly realizing what was happening; Tai forced his eyes open and slapped himself across the face to wake him self up. The heat in the room wasn't much help either, Tai didn't know if he had gotten ill, or if it was just the room, but it felt unbearably hot. The heat had some kind of reassuring warmth to it however, as if telling Tai he would be alright if he closed his eyes and slept. But he knew it was simply his mind playing tricks with him. 'I have to stay awake!' Tai mentally scolded himself, then suddenly, the dungeon entrance slammed open and a tall dark figure walked in. Tai was both horrified and relieved. Horrified because he knew who the figure was, and partly relieved because the door let some cool air come in. Myotismon walked into the area of the light and Tai backed away as much as he could into his cell when he saw the horrid smile on Myotismons face. Tai knew Myotismon had some sick plan in mind.  
  
"Ready to meet your friends again, fool?" Myotismon spat out with hatred as he unleashed his Crimson Lightning and let the whip hang from his hand. With one quick toss, the whip once again found it's way around Tai's neck and Tai bellowed out in pain as he felt the whip tighten. "Remove the chains," Myotismon ordered Demidevimon who had just flown into the dungeon.  
  
"Yes sir, anything sir." Demidevimon said as he took out the right key and unlocked the chain. As soon as the chain came off, Myotismon dragged a struggling and furious Tai out of the dungeons, and into the courtyard.  
  
"Any second now your pathetic friends will come for you, and they will pay dearly for that mistake." Myotismon sneered as he stood in the night.  
  
"We should be there any second now" Izzy said as he checked his laptop. "Luckily I can still trace Tai's digivice with my laptop so at least we know how close we are to Myotismons Castle." Every single word Izzy had just said was absolutely right, in fact, if it weren't for Izzy, the group wouldn't even know where to start looking for Tai, so everyone was very thankful that Izzy was there, especially Matt. Matt knew they had to hurry, he knew Tai was in very deep danger, and if it was the last thing he would do, Matt would finally tell Tai how he feels. 'I could never live with myself if I don't get to tell Tai how much I care for him.' He thought to himself as the group reached the edge of the forest and came open a very foggy clearing.  
  
"We're here" Mimi said as she looked in awe at the tremendous Castle which was still a big walk away.  
  
"What a scary place, I hope my brother is ok." Kari said as she walked over to T.K. for comfort. The little either year old boy held Kari close, "Don't worry Kari, I know Tai's alright, everything will be better soon, you'll see." He said with the greatest amount of hope he could muster.  
  
'I hope your right T.K. I really do. . .' Matt thought as the digidestined began their trek to the Castle.  
  
The fog actually started to clear up a bit as they got closer, but it was still very heavy. "Stay close, everyone." Matt warned as they walked. He started getting a strange feeling, Matt didn't know what it was, but it was some kind of feeling of loss. He started worrying about how Tai was doing; he hoped the other boy was alright.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, they finally reached the castle walls. They rushed to the left of the large gates that were at the front of the looming fortress. "Ok," Sora began, "This is where we gotta break up to initiate the plan. Me, T.K. and Izzy will stay behind and help Kari incase Myotismon tries anything while Matt, Mimi, and Joe go find Tai." Then Sora turned and looked at Agumon, who could do pretty much nothing in the way of helping them. "Agumon, you go with them." Sora decided on what to do with Agumon. They were about to break up and do what they had to but then the gates of the Castle sprang open, brushing off a wave of fog and dust. Then they heard a dark, menacing laugh.  
  
"I don't think we need to worry about that plan anymore." Joe remarked as he heard the laughter coming from the inside.  
  
"Did you fools really think I would not know about you coming to rescue your little friend?" They heard Myotismon bellow from the inside of the Gates. "If you want your little friend back, you must do whatever I tell you, and if you try anything I will kill this boy without any second thought!"  
  
"Don't do anything to Tai!" Matt yelled as he rushed to the open gate. He was held back by the rest of the group, he struggled to escape their grip, but it was no use. "Damnit! Let me go!" He demanded as he kept struggling. "Gabumon, help me." He demanded his digimon partner do. "Listen," Sora said to Matt, "If you just rush foolishly in there, we won't be able to help Tai, calm down ok?!" Matt finally gave up and relaxed. So carefully, he followed the others into the Castle gates.  
  
Once he was able to see the inside of the courtyard he was welcomed by a grisly sight. Myotismon stood there, holding his Crimson Lightning whip. And it was what was tied by the whip that terrified Matt the most. It looked like Tai's unconscious body had been bleeding for a while. His hair was more muffled then usual, and Matt could see the numerous cuts and bruises on Tai's body. He wished more then anything he could see Tai's face, but the boy was laying face down on the ground. The whip was tied securely around his neck, and it looked like Tai had been dragged quite a bit by it.  
  
So much anger raged inside Matt, he wished more then anything to destroy Myotismon and run there to help Tai. 'Please be ok Tai, please.' He knew Tai wasn't dead because Agumon was still there. But Matt was worried that if he didn't do something soon, he knew all hope would be lost.  
  
"Do not even think about trying to unleash your pathetic digimon on me, or else the boy will pay for your mistakes." Myotismon warned as he harshly tugged on the whip. Tai body jerked with the movement of the whip, and for one split second, Matt could see a great look of pain and fear on Tai's bleeding face. Matt could barely keep his anger in check, something needed to happen soon. Then Myotismon spoke once more. "If you want your little friend, you will all give me your digivices and crests, right now!"  
  
Then Matt was astonished when he saw Tai slowly raise up, using both arms to lift him as much as he could from the floor. He stretched out one hand towards the group. "Don't do it!" He yelled as he lay there. "I'm not worth it, run!" Myotismon got furious and yanked hard on the whip, then when Tai got close, Myotismon kicked Tai once more. Matt had had enough, and with one quick thought, he ran to get Tai. He didn't care what Myotismon did to him, as long as Tai would be alright. The other digidestined kids didn't have enough time to stop Matt, so with no other choice, they ordered their digimon to digivolve and the fight with Myotismon continued.  
  
Matt rushed to Tai's beaten body, and somehow was able to dodge a strike from Myotismon. But demidevimon tackled Matt to the ground. That's when Agumon launched a pepper breath to the bat digimon and knocked it out. Myotismon had been struck so hard that he let the whip go, and the Crimson Lightning had then vanished, letting Tai free.  
  
Matt immediately rushed to Tai's side, quickly turning him over so that he could see how badly Tai was injured. When Matt saw how badly Tai was hurt, he almost broke down in tears. 'There's nothing that can help. . . He's gonna die, damnit why.' He prayed fervently that Tai would be able to make it out alive. He still needed to tell Tai what he felt, he couldn't lose Tai now, he just couldn't. Matt cradled Tai in his arms, letting some tears escape.  
  
The entire time Myotismon is fighting the digidestined. All the other kids were busy with their digimon fighting Myotismon, but Matt didn't care who was there, he needed to tell Tai, either now or never. Matt opened his mouth to speak, but then he was interrupted by Tai who weakly opened his mouth and began to speak. "Matt. . . I don't know how much. . . time I have left. . ." Matt was barely able to hear Tai, his voice was so hoarse. A few tears came out of Tai's eyes before he continued speaking. "Matt. . . I l. . ." Tai seemed very reluctant to keep speaking, but with one big breath, he finally finished. "Matt. . . I love . . . you. . ." Matt was completely shocked by what he had just heard. Before he could reply however, Tai had fallen unconscious again.  
  
"No Tai! Please don't die! Please don't. . ." Matt quietly sobbed to himself as he held Tai in his arms as he feared the worst.  
  
Tai weakly fluttered his eyes open, but he was too tired and hurt to move a muscle. He had to close his eyes for a bit more, he still felt very tired. Tai opened his eyes once more and was surprised because it seemed that he was in a cave, and it was now day as well. He then noticed that he was covered by a crude blanket made out of a bunch of tied-up branches. Then a big surprise came to Tai when he lifted his head and looked around. He saw Matt to his left, the boy was sleeping with his harmonica still in his hand while he rested against a small rock inside the cave. Tai couldn't help but stare at the blonde. 'I wonder what he thinks about me now that I told him.' Tai's thought began to lead him. 'God I bet he hates me now, but I had no other choice, if I had died I would never have gotten the chance to tell him, and that would've hurt even more.' Tai still kept his eyes on Matt, but then he turned away when he saw Matt stir awake.  
  
Tai quickly pretended to go back to sleep, and just in time too. Matt finally woke up after a bit of stretching and yawning. He looked over and saw that Tai was still sleeping. He slowly walked over Tai and sat next to him. "Please get better, please. . ." He said as a few tears came from his eyes, then Matt leaned in and kissed Tai's forehead. Tai was so surprised that he shot his eyes open quickly. Matt was caught off guard when Tai opened his eyes and then Matt quickly jumped back shocked as well.  
  
"Tai! Thank god you finally woke up." Matt said with relief.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I woke up too." Tai replied as he tried to sit up, but the pain soon got to him and Tai collapsed. Matt rushed back to him, "Stay still Tai, you're still very weak from what happened." Matt told Tai as he added a few more leaves to the bottom of Tai's head so that it could lift his head up a little bit. "How long have I been asleep?" Tai asked.  
  
"You've been asleep for about three days, we were all scared, especially me, I thought you were gonna die. . ." Matt said as he tried to hold back some tears. Tai could tell Matt meant every single word he said.  
  
"Matt, please tell me what you really feel." Tai said as he lay there. "What are you talking about?" Matt asked with a look of confusion on his face. "Matt, I want to know if you really feel the same way, or if you actually did that because of something I triggered in you when I was ill. . ."  
  
Matt was quick to set the record straight. "Tai, I really do feel the same way, it's just that this whole time I've been literally worried sick about you. I didn't think you would survive the ordeal, but you did."  
  
"What about Myotismon?" Tai asked with a small hint of fear in his voice. He saw the anger reappear in Matt's face. "We were close to defeating him, but he fled like a coward when we got the upper hand." Matt clenched his fists in anger and looked like he was about to pound the rock by him, but then he turned and faced Tai. "I'm sorry that you got hurt Tai, it's my entire fault, if I hadn't just taken T.K. and run out of there, you would never have been hurt and none of this would have happened. . ." Matt needed to stop for a second before he could keep talking. "I'm just glad you're ok."  
  
Just as he ended that, Tai started coughing madly. Matt quickly patted Tai's back to help him. "Try to relax Tai, Joe said you were beaten very badly, he's worried that there could be some internal bleeding." Tai nodded softly and relaxed into the makeshift bed. "By the way, where is everyone else?" Tai asked.  
  
"Everyone else went ahead for today just to get a bit familiar with the area; they won't be back until tomorrow. But Gabumon and Agumon are nearby, so is patamon, T.K. wanted to leave him here to make sure we were safe. I think they are all playing in the small lake a bit off from here."  
  
Tai smiled a bit then asked, "What about Kari, is she ok?" "Yeah, she's fine." Matt replied as he looked at Tai.  
  
Tai then asked some more questions. "How badly does Joe think I'm hurt?" Tai asked. Matt got worried. "He really doesn't know, you gotta remember he only knows so much. . ." Matt tried to change the subject, but Tai quickly got back to the point. "Matt, please don't try to change the subject, how badly was I hurt?"  
  
Matt took a deep breath and then spoke. "He thinks you lost too much blood, he also thinks you have some internal bleeding. None of us thought you would survive past the night. It's just too disturbing to think about, all Joe could say was that you needed to rest." Matt saw the look of worry in Tai's face. He quickly tried to comfort Tai the best way he could. "Listen Tai, as long as I'm here, you won't have to face this alone, I care about you too much, I won't abandon you, I promise that no matter what, I'll be there for you."  
  
But that didn't seem to be the thing worrying Tai, Matt soon found out what really was. "Matt," Tai got Matt's attention quickly. "Listen, if anything ever happens to me, promise me you'll be there for Kari alright?"  
  
"Anything for you. . ." Matt replied as he gazed into Tai's eyes. "You know Tai," Matt started as he lifted the cover and lay down next to Tai. "I think I should probably be right here just to make sure you're alright."  
  
He said with a mischievous grin. Tai nodded with the same type of grin Matt had. Then with that, Matt wrapped his arms around Tai and kissed his cheek lovingly while they both rested and enjoyed the time they were finally able to have together.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/n: Well, the end of another fic. Now that I finished the fic I realized it would probably have been better as a buddy fic instead of a full-blown taito/yamachi fic. I don't really think I was able to make the end that good. O well, I tried. Any questions, comments, and other stuff can be sent to quake3rox@aol.com . Please r&r. 


End file.
